Prophets of Fire
The Prophets of Fire are a War band of Tzeentch worshipping Chaos space marines, it is said that they recruit by casting flames on a youth, and if they survives and can complete a dangerous obstacle course, they are Initiated by the War band's Daemon Prince Leader Akun-Rya the Firelord. It is rumoured that this war band are the remains of the missing Fire Lords Chapter, although no imperial forces have been able to study a body, due to the chapters corpses either disappearing like most to the chapters home world, or spontaneously combust if the seed cant be recovered. History: Very little is known about the war band, several rumours have cropped up to possibly fill the information gap. Some rumours say That they're the Missing Fire Lords chapter who turned to Tzeentch to survive the Warp. Another Rumour is that they were a lost company of Salamanders. Another theory is that they are an Enchanted Gene seed of the Thousand sons. What is known however, is the first date that they were encountered by the Imperium; 926.M39. This was the Battle for the cemetery planet known as Cryptus IV (or Dust tomb as it was later named). This bitter fight involved the Space marine chapters The Salamanders, the Knights of the Trinity and The Knights of Lupercal against the Chaos war bands known as the Kissed, the Black Legion and the Prophets of fire. The Plan for this attack was to buy enough time to perform a ritual that would transform the planet into a daemon world. The ritual failed but they inflicted horrendous casualties on the space marine chapters before disappearing off world. This brought them powerful enemies in all 3 chapters. Warband Leader The War band Leader of the Prophets of fire is the Daemon Prince Akun-Rya The Fire lord. He Ascended to Daemonhood during the battle of Blackthorn in 673.M40, where he tore apart The Librarian Salkimet of the Howling Griffons. A Powerful Psyker, he is capable of matching some of the Imperium's best psykers in Ability and far overshadowing most in combat prowess. He has blue skin that ripples with energy, a glowing Sword and the fractured and the torn remains of his armour from when he was a Chaos Space marine. Homeworld: The Homeworld of the Prophets of fire is The Daemon World Aptly Named Pyrocide. Before the Transformation, it was the Ice world Cyax, home of the 1st Cyax Ice Warriors before it was reformed and warped. Now, in stark opposite to its original form, its an unstable world where continents erupt in fire spontaneously, volcanoes erupt, bathing islands in magma often, and where there are floating islands, the only safe places on the entire island are these levitating Continents. The Biggest is the ethereal Crimson rock known as Black-tome Scream, it is here where the Prophets of fire make there home. While a notoriously unstable planet of fire and floating islands, it is rich in raw metals and it also resonates large amount of of Energy from the warp and as such, the 2nd biggest Floating island (known as Technopath's Haven) has been converted into a forge world, supplying them with weapons, vehicles, Enchanted relics(because of the large amount of warp energies the planet's surface is soaked in) and warp capable Ships. Allies: Black Legion As the biggest body of Chaos Marines, it is better to get along with them than violently oppose them. This leads them to try to keep a god standing with the black legion, however this isn't the only reason for their alliance. Due to the amount of Blessed artefacts, powerful psykers and Daemonic weapons, vehicles and equipment, They often trade for the things they need to wage war. They have also fought together on many occasions, an example comes from the first time they were encountered by the Imperium in 926.M39, where they allied with The Black Legion and the Slaanesh Warband known as the Kissed. Thousand sons As a warband with a large amount of psykers, and Tzeentch dedicated marines, they have common ground with the Thousand sons. This does (in some people eyes) suggest that the Prophets of Fire are a warband that uses the Thousand sons Gene seed, however because of the amount of Mutations being average for Tzeentch worshippers and not to the point of all marines on the cusp of turning into chaos spawn. Another reason is because of their production of Psyker artefacts, enchanted Items and force weapons. Allowing them to trade. Prophets of Destiny Like the thousand sons, they get on with the Prophets of Destiny because of their affiliation with Tzeentch and from the Chaos Relics and psychicly attuned artefacts they trade in. Both also Work as a joint force, Led by the 3 Daemon princes. Their alliance also gained the Prophets of Fire an enemy in The Prophetic Forgiven, which they have helped the prophets of Destiny try to destroy. Sons of Horus In The same way they ally with the Black Legion, the Prophets Ally with the Sons of Horus to avoid making an enemy, to get more income from their chaos blessed Relics they sell and trade for, and to try to eliminate the Brotherhood of the Faithful which they hate for unknown reasons. Enemies: Knights of the Trinity As one of the 3 chapters that the Prophets of Fire faced on the battle of Cryptus IV during the year 926.M39, the two have held an all consuming hatred for each other. Reasons Include: Because of the horrendous casualties that the Knights suffered at the hands of the Prophets. Because of the ties with the grey knights that the Knights have (as the Grey Knights are the ultimate weapon against the forces of chaos and the Knights of the Trinity were designed for the same purpose). But the biggest reason is known by only a tiny minority of The Knights of the Trinity (the whole Prophets of fire warband know already); after the battle of Cryptus IV, lots of the Knights of the Trinity gene-seed was gathered and stored while they looked for Fabius Bile. after a while they located bile and hired him to blend the Knights of the Trinity gene-seed and the Prophets of fire gene-seed. Ater a while the Knights of the Trinity seed proved the more dominant seed and is slowly becoming more Knight and less prophet, in fact, some of the Prophets of fire are using a Pure Knights of the Trinity Gene-seed. When they found out the Knights of the Trinity were shocked and appalled by the misuse and Tainting of their Gene-seed. As such the Knights are trying to Eliminate those who use their seed, while the Prophets want to eliminate the Knights to use their seed to become the ultimate psyker marines. Prophetic Forgiven Due to their Allience with the Chapters founders, the Prophets of Destiny, because of the warband are Dedicated to Tzeentch and because of the Pophets of Fire's hatred for the Inquisition, both have been at each others throats, trying to eliminate the other. This has led to a strengthening of the alliance the the Prophets of fire have with the Prophets of Destiny. Knights of Lupercal Like the Knights of the Trinity, the Knights of Lupercal are one of the 3 chapters that the Prophets encountered on the battle for Cryptus IV in the year 926.M39. As they are Allies with the black legion, the Knights of Lupercal see it as their duty to eliminate the Black Legion and all who associate with Them. They have met on the field of battle and every time they do, the fighting is truly bloody. Salamanders Like both the Knights of the Trinity and the Knights of Lupercal, the Salamanders are one of the 3 chapters that the Prophets of fire encountered on the battle for Cryptus IV in the year 926.M39. One other reason is because the Prophets of fire possess some of the revered Melta and Flamer weapons that the chapter idolises as relics and have been corrupted and possessed by daemons. Both are trying to eliminate each other and have met on the field of battle many times. Space Wolves Because the Space Wolves Despise Psykers and hate the Thousand Sons, The Space Wolves and Prophets of Fire naturally despise each other. Another reason for their hatred is because the Prophets captured the Ship; Fang of Morkai, as well as due to the massacre of Twin Dust hill, where 200 Prophets of Fire were completely obliterated.They have met on the field of battle many times since and when they clash, the battle is rarely anything but epic. Infinite Angels Due to the "Defilement" of the Thousand sons gene seed, not to mention the high content of psykers they boast, both The Angels and the Prophets have been at each other throats and both want to see the other destroyed. As such many times the 2 of them have fought each other on many occasions. And it often ends in psychic duels of amazing proportions. Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Category:Tomj8937 Category:Tzeentch